


0比6之后

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 伊万·拉基蒂奇作为最后赶到埃尔切与国家队队友汇合的人，同时也作为副队长，理所当然地和之前独享双床间的队长做了室友。小格子军团被板鸭大胡子匪帮一顿胖揍之后副队长和队长度过了一个不眠之夜。





	0比6之后

**Author's Note:**

> 好了，又到了周末激情创作的时间。  
> 这回是典型的comfort sex。  
> CP：万笛，以及存在于剧情描写中的笛万  
> 分级：NC-17

正文

像是做贼似的，嫌房卡感应区反应太慢，门锁发出顺畅的滴答滑动声的下一秒，伊万·拉基蒂奇就如同鳗鱼一般将身体挤进了房间里，感谢上帝让他在脱力地靠在门板上渐渐滑落到地上瘫成一个没出息的大字之前，他还记得手上留力，让门锁悄无声息地重新咬合在一起，没有发出半点声响。  
房间里静悄悄黑黢黢的，没有开灯，窗帘拉得严丝合缝。是很适合让人独处的氛围，他很需要这个。在一场有预见会失利、却对最终结果难以置信的国家队百场比赛后，拉基蒂奇甚至不太记得自己是用什么样的表情一路穿过等候许久的媒体、球迷，踏进电梯，最终逃回自己的房间的——在终场哨响起的时候，他就处于这种恍惚的状态中了，塞尔吉奥·布斯克茨过来安慰他的时候，他无言地靠在俱乐部队友的肩膀上，最终还是摇摇头，干巴巴地挤出了几句官话了事；他还缺席了赛后的队内分析会，在更衣室里呆呆地坐着，直到工作人员进来收拾满地的狼藉，让他意识到这个世界居然还没有毁灭、他居然不是他的世界上仅有的幸存者，便狼狈地逃跑。  
在静默的、无光的环境里，伊万·拉基蒂奇抱着脑袋靠门坐着，身体把走廊上透过门底缝照进来的光完全堵住了，他脑海里那些嗡嗡的质疑声和嘲讽声也逐渐远去了，再给他一小会儿，他就又可以做回平常的伊万·拉基蒂奇，他必须得尽快重新做回平常的伊万·拉基蒂奇。距离世界杯决赛才两个月，上一次他本来也是如此恍惚，但是看到莫德里奇的表情，他便怔了怔，把该死的不必要的脆弱和沮丧一脚踢到西伯利亚去，把他的队长抱在怀里，男人总得有一个可以肆无忌惮地流泪的地方，才不至于在那极限激情奋战之后面对心中的落差而彻底发疯，他们是成熟的职业运动员，已经习惯了如此；但如果有人可以有那个短暂地做回自己的特权，那必须队长优先享有。  
卢卡·莫德里奇需要他。拉基蒂奇这样对自己说，右掌抵着墙根将身体撑起来，肌肉牵扯对抗重力，骨架拔高以填充勇气，他迈开腿，双脚在地毯上无声地移动，直到穿过玄关的门廊；莫德里奇躺在靠墙那侧的床上，远离一切微光和噪声，黑暗中拉基蒂奇只能辨认出平摊在床上的模糊人影，和被手臂扫落在地上的IPAD——用余光还能见到那个安达卢西亚中后卫的球衣，被漫不经心地团成一条，红黄色相间的布料从仅仅压合在一起、尚未拉上拉链的行李箱中挣扎着露出一端，发出无声的求救信号，拉基蒂奇犹豫了一会儿，还是蹲下身去准备解救拉莫斯的球衣。  
他刚弯下腰，顿住了。人类的感官有时非常神奇，究竟是空气中漂浮的浅淡的呼吸频率发生了变化、或是肌肉在床单上微幅移动的动静呢？他侧过头，和用双臂支起上身的莫德里奇对视。  
“嘿，我吵醒你了吗？”拉基蒂奇小声问道。

“那是西班牙人送你的百场纪念，你忘在球员通道上了。我当时叫了你，可是你没理我。”卢卡·莫德里奇一边这么说，一边示意球衣的真正主人自便，“塞尔吉奥的那件挂在排风扇下面等吹干，如果你想知道的话。”  
“像块斗牛的红布。”其实我并不想知道，虽然确实进了洗手间抬头一看一件西班牙国家队球衣闷在脸上是挺惊悚的，拉基蒂奇想。  
“是啊，今天的我们就是牛。”莫德里奇的语气中有些苦涩，但是拉基蒂奇知道他的队长的心情没有他想象的那么糟，一直漂浮在周身的沉重感突然散去了，“你知道的，我没那么……容易情绪化。”  
世界上最好的中场球员，没有之一，让开了一点儿床上的空间，用手臂敲了敲空着的床单，发出邀请，“我没事，你还好吗，Raketa？”  
“是啊，是啊。如果你能做到，我也能……别为我担心，你明明有更重要的事要思考。”  
床垫因为受重凹陷变形，拉基蒂奇侧躺下去的时候，他的队长顺应了床垫的形变滑到他的怀抱里，拉基蒂奇伸出双臂环住了年长者的脖颈，同时察觉到两根手指拨开运动T恤，颇为玩味地在后腰皮肤上跳起手指舞。其实不是每次莫德里奇都能完全依靠自我调整过来，拉基蒂奇的思绪重又飘回俄罗斯，那个决赛之后的夜晚，莫德里奇把他的脑袋摁在枕头里，让他几乎以为自己会和那张床彻底融合在一起，他会在莫斯科窒息而死——别安慰我，别看我，相信我——他的队长反反复复地呢喃，从身后一次又一次地要他，次数远比决赛时他们从中场尝试组织进攻的次数要多，直到最后他们彻底筋疲力尽，除了稀薄的、透明而又微黄的体液之外什么都射不出来才停下。克罗地亚人们用各种方法去说服自己，接受这个命运，接受这个现实，劝说自己，身而为这一代的克罗地亚足球人，已经做得足够好。  
“又说谎。”  
“顶多也只是有保留的实话罢了。”拉基蒂奇被挠得忍不住笑，“你知道，他们，就是莱奥，路易斯，塞尔吉，杰拉德，安德烈斯……巴萨的那些，一直在鼓动我给俱乐部管理层投简历，说我要是将来挂靴了，新闻发言人一定是我的。”  
“那我可得把你看牢了，哪个团队都需要你这样的发言人。可是你又只有一个。”莫德里奇的话音中也有了笑意，“你得知道，我是有些抱歉的，对于今天的一切。不，不如说，对于……所有。”  
“不不不，你完全不需要……”  
“我上次欠你……几次来着？六次吗？”  
没头没脑的对话只有当事人才能立刻揪住前因后果，也只有在莫德里奇的面前，拉基蒂奇才会认真地回忆起上一次他们究竟来了几发——在他恍惚的时候，他会为注意力不集中受到惩罚，就像在比赛中一样；队长的舌头轻而易举地攻破了他的牙关，用舌尖戏谑地挠着他的上颌。  
“其实，应该是七次吧，如果要算上在浴缸里的那次。”  
“啊……哈，想起来了。你射了，但是我没有，所以还是六次。”  
“哦，我倾向于七。”  
“你的背号，是吧？”  
当他们互相把对方的嘴唇都啃得泛出足以反光的亮泽，喷吐在对方面颊上的呼吸也逐渐加重时，拉基蒂奇歪了歪脑袋，有些困惑于他的队长的双手只停留在在他的背肌上写写画画，而没有更多的动作，甚至在怀疑是不是他会意错了什么。他用右手推了推莫德里奇的左肩，想表现得有风度些，毕竟在什么都没发生之前，各自蒙头睡到大天亮听上去才是最合理的休息方式；然后手腕被握住，手掌覆盖在包裹着平稳跳动的心脏的胸肌之上。  
“Luka？”  
“白天，它会为克罗地亚而跳动，偶尔会为皇家马德里而跳动；更多的时候是为了我想赢球而还在跳动——晚上则只为你而跳动，Raketa，”其实你并不能指望莫德里奇说更多不太符合他那朴实性格的情话了，但是朴实真挚的感情才是让一锅冷油砰然爆燃最好的助燃剂，那团火焰拖着金红色的尾巴攀上了拉基蒂奇的理智，也驱动着他起身，轻轻啃咬着莫德里奇的喉结，在对方无声的配合和默许之下把二人的衣服都扒了个精光。

“呜，别，别扔床下。”莫德里奇咬着塞在他口中的手指，口齿不清地数落着，“不然我总想着这个。”  
做到一半被踹下床，和之前扔在地上的衣服一起被当成大型垃圾打包各归其位这种令人啼笑皆非的惨剧，向来不会出现在克罗地亚国家队的任何一个成员身上。至于如何让自家队长别偏离主题，那就得看拉基蒂奇如何展现真正的技巧了。他安抚亲吻着只属于他的Luka的额头，眼角，鼻尖，让正在用舌头扫过他的指甲，把一排手指都舔得湿漉漉的小队长那股子奇妙的害羞情绪彻底忘怀，这才转而抚慰起对方已经明显抬头的，可怜巴巴地流着前液的阴茎来。很显然他的队长并不打算在这么好的氛围中放他离开去翻箱倒柜地寻找润滑液，为了不搞出惨剧，伊万·拉基蒂奇就得有足够的耐心，感谢上帝，他还真有。  
比以往的任何一次都要细致认真地用手指和手掌握着柱身来回撸动，用大拇指去照顾前端，指腹碾过流着透明前液的孔，都使得莫德里奇一面令背肌下沉像是想逃离这种快感，却又本能地抬高腰腹去追逐更多，比起理智，身体的反应要更加诚实，卢卡·莫德里奇喜欢这个，甚至一定程度上为此而上瘾；小拇指戏谑地照顾着柱身之下沉甸甸的两个囊袋，手指侧面轻轻刮擦着最敏感脆弱的外表皮，换来莫德里奇松开一直环抱在队副后背上的双臂，一边仿佛叹息着呻吟，一边用手背捂住了眼睛。  
“你还好？”  
“好的不能更好了。”莫德里奇回答道，他绝不会让拉基蒂奇知道，隔绝了目光的交流的唯一原因是他羞于在那双盛满星光的温柔眼眸里看见自己的意乱情迷的倒影，眼眶通红，嘴唇红肿，浑身上下都湿漉漉的，分不清是汗还是别的什么体液，一切的一切，从引以为傲的冷静理智，到深埋在他心中决不可摧折的骄傲自尊，所有的一切都被打碎，失控，仅剩下一具被温柔的情欲包裹的躯壳；可是拉基蒂奇偏偏知道，也不点破，依然在耐心地照顾着他深深爱着的身体，直到结实的大腿内侧猛然绷紧，莫德里奇从床单上弹了起来，又脱力地倒下去，大口呼吸着。  
“不用润滑液会有点痛。”  
“抱歉，Raketa。”莫德里奇干巴巴地说道，他们上次做的时候，一开头很艰难，他还沉浸在与大力神杯失之交臂的情绪里，而拉基蒂奇又没有抗议，导致性事一开始进行得颇为不顺，所以他觉得为了保持公平或者其他什么奇怪的原则，或者说疼痛作为前菜的性并不是令人讨厌的事，之类的，他任由被唾液和凉薄的精液包裹的手指刺进身体里，“我还在不应期，别太在意。”  
身体尚未从前一次高潮射精的快感中平复，新的刺激接踵而至。插入的手指耐心地在内壁上探索前行，修剪妥当的指甲刮擦着肠肉，用惊人的耐心做着扩张，等待在外的手指也没有闲着，轻柔地按压抚平身后的褶皱，为体型更大的侵入者做着铺垫；他不自觉地颤抖着，此时第二根手指撑开穴口挤了进去。

伊万·拉基蒂奇能听到来自于莫德里奇的微小的泣声，从被咬住的手背后面一点一点地漏出来。原先用来遮盖住双眼的左手已经滑落到枕头边上，将无辜的羽绒棉花填充物揉成皱巴巴的一坨，又开始祸害起床单来。我们可能明天会接到酒店的投诉——在服务生抱怨之前希望我们已经上了飞机——在各自回家之前我得警告那些马德里主义者，好好照顾我的队长。他不合时宜地想着，把那个被祸害得变形的枕头扯过来，垫到了年长者的腰下，莫德里奇的双腿抖抖索索地环绕着他的脖颈，他甚至能感到后者轻微的不耐烦，拿脚后跟磕着他的后脑勺——“我已经好了，你还在等什么？”  
被肠壁完全吞吃包裹之后，两人不约而同地叹了口气，如释重负；被温热紧实的肉壁蠕动挤压着柱身，拉基蒂奇缓缓地挺动着腰，直到他的队长瞪大眼睛、准备发狠命令他别再恶作剧了，才开始有节奏地冲击起让莫德里奇彻底失语的那一带来。小个子的国家队队长双手都被按在床单上，保持着十指紧扣的姿态，重新勃起的阴茎随着拉基蒂奇的节奏在他们俩的腹肌上来回蹭，透明的体液涂涂画画，最终将两人下体的毛发润湿成深色的一团。比什么东西都甜美的快感冲刷着神经，拉基蒂奇俯伏在比他小了一号的队长的身体上，虔诚地舔吻着被情欲彻底染红的耳廓，感谢黑暗，他看不到莫德里奇蓦然烧得通红的面庞。  
“你脸红了。天啊，Raketa，你真可爱。”  
这算什么，欲盖弥彰吗？拉基蒂奇在黑暗中勾起嘴角，让多余的话语在句尾拖出奇怪的变调，再延展成破碎的呻吟，最终拔高，变成带着哭腔的尖叫。小个子男人一边挤着眼角生理性的泪水，一边无助地扭动着腰身，在快速的抽插中祈求让无法发泄的欲望得到缓解，让他从满是苦闷和烦恼的情绪地狱里得到救赎；他每日向上帝祈祷，用尽了虔诚，可是很显然天助自助者，不会所有的好事都那么容易就降临到他的头上。卢卡·莫德里奇接受了足球是圆的这么个哲学，也能讲出一二三四五条论证这哲学的论据，可是此时此刻，只有他的队副他的Raketa才能带着他离开那令他窒息的暗夜。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇用一个吻封住了莫德里奇意义不明的尖叫声，他用舌面扫过仅仅象征性地抵抗了一下就弃城而降的牙关，勾弄起躲在下颌上有些僵硬的舌头来，嘴唇和舌头一起活动着，莫德里奇能感受到从对面的声带传来的震颤。他愣怔着，任由漫长而又过于美好的白光闪过眼前，温凉的精液注入进身体里——  
“只要有你在，我就不会离开。”拉基蒂奇这样承诺，“你会一直拥有我。”  
抬起手，莫德里奇在余韵中用手指做梳，梳理着拉基蒂奇那头被汗水浸湿成一绺一绺的金发，最后像是哄小孩似的拍了拍。  
“我一直知道。谢谢你。”

END


End file.
